


Where's Alec?

by tnh1722



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Good Sister Isabelle Lightwood, Good but nosy friends, M/M, Post-Episode: 2x20, Slight Malec Angst with Happy Ending, emotional Alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: During the end of episode 20, Malec rekindles their love, however, they never tell anyone they are leaving the Hunter's Moon. With nosy siblings and concerned friends, did no one actually see their makeup?I've had this written for awhile, but I just found it. I wondered what was happening in the bar during the Malec make-up scene and this is what my brain imagined, especially with Izzy.





	Where's Alec?

“Alec, please come, just for a little while. You have been working the hardest out of anyone, the paperwork can wait,” Izzy’s voice was stern but emotional. She knew her big brother was not only hurting from nearly losing Jace and the almost fall of the downworld, but he was heartbroken as well. 

“Iz, there are so many reports to file. I have to write my statement for the Clave regarding Valentine’s death and Clary’s recognition. I have to figure out how my parabatai fucking resurrected without getting myself thrown to the Silent Brothers for sounding crazy. And to top it all off, I have to accept the fact that every bigoted asshole who doubted my relationship was right and is going to tell me how right they are once they find out Magnus broke up with me,” Alec ranted, his voice getting harder yet more broken at the same time. He sniffled slightly and swiped at his eyes with quick fingers. 

Izzy did not know what to say because Alec was right. Besides Jace apparently dying, Alec had the worst few days out of anyone. He had to deal with the same situation as everyone else, but he had deal with it while being a leader, concealing his emotions, and feeling a soul bond break all in the matter of a few days. “Alec, I know this is hard, but it will be worse if you lock yourself up in your office alone. Just come with me for one drink, please. You and I can sit together in the back and I will get rid of anyone who tries to talk to you. I just want my big brother tonight, okay? Not the Head of the Institute, not Alec Lightwood Shadowhunter extraordinaire, just Alec. I need to see my favorite guy relax, even if it’s only an hour.”

“Isabelle-”

“Don’t Isabelle me, Alec. We both know that you are overworked and exhausted. Physically, mentally, emotionally. You need a break!”

“Hermana,” Alec said softly making Izzy’s eyes water. He only called her that when he was really tired or hurt. “I was just going to say I love you.”

Izzy let out a little laugh. “So that means you’re coming?” she asked hopefully.

“Yeah but one drink, that’s it.”

Izzy ran around his desk and pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you, I love you too!”

“So, favorite guy, huh?” Alec joked with a smirk on his face. 

“Come on, everybody knows that you’re my person, Alec,” Izzy replied much more seriously to get the point across to her brother. 

Alec’s gaze softened as he squeezed her tighter in his arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “I couldn’t think a better thing to be, Iz.”

Izzy used his shirt sleeve to wipe away a few tears as they both laughed. “Okay, enough of this heavy stuff, we are supposed to be celebrating. Let’s go, big brother.” Izzy linked her arm with his and led them out of his office. 

\---

Alec held the door open of the Hunter’s Moon open for Izzy. He followed her in and immediately scanned the room for Magnus. In the back of his mind, he knew that Magnus would show up at some point and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from wanting to be near him. When he looked down at his sister, it appears Izzy was doing the same thing no matter how hard she was trying to hide it. 

“I’m going to get us drinks. You find a place to sit,” Alec announced as he walked away from Izzy. He saw her quickly find Clary who placed a glass of wine in Izzy’s hand immediately. This is exactly what he expected to happen so he decided that he would find a place for himself to sit and then head back to the Institute after one beer. 

“I know you’re the Head of the Institute and all, but you could smile, especially after what happened today,” Maia commented as she set down a bottle in front of Alec. 

Alec rolled his eyes and thanked her for the drink. “Well, I’m the one who has to do all the paperwork on what happened today so forgive me for not being overjoyed about being here instead of in my office.”

“Wow, I thought when Magnus said you were a workaholic, he was just pouting,” Maia joked. She missed Alec’s flinch at the warlock’s name so she continued. “Speaking of Magnus, where is he? You two are usually commandeering a pool table the minute you walk in here.” 

“Uh, he used a lot of magic today so he is probably at home resting,” Alec mumbled, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Maia gave him a look of confusion. “Is everything okay? Did Magnus get hurt today?”

Alec wanted nothing more than to ignore everyone and walk right out of the bar. “He didn’t get hurt. Thanks for the drink, Maia,” Alec said in a hard voice before throwing a twenty dollar bill down on the bartop. Usually she would be ecstatic with Magnus and Alec’s tipping habits, but right now, she is worried about him. 

Alec typically lights up when he talks about Magnus who she just noticed leaning up against a wall near the back of the bar. He nodded at her and snapped his fingers ending with a full martini in his hand and another twenty on the bar next to Alec’s. She watched as Alec’s focus fell onto Magnus and he made his way to the warlock. They exchanged some awkward words and clinked their glasses together. Maia thought the entire interaction was painfully weird for the couple who is typically madly in love with each other. She watched Alec walk towards the back door and Magnus hesitantly follow him through it, both of them disappearing into the alley. 

\---

“Izzy, where’s Alec? I thought you said he was coming,” Jace said from his spot at the bar next to Clary and Luke. Simon was standing with Izzy, all of them awaiting her answer. 

“He did come in with me. He said he was going to grab a beer. I saw him talking to Maia,” Izzy replied as she motioned to the empty seat at the end of the bar where Alec had been.

Jace and Clary looked down and then back at Izzy with confusion. “Well, where is he now then? You think he ducked out when Magnus got here?”

Before Izzy could answer, Maia had walked up to where they were sitting. From across the bar, she looked at them with concerned eyes. “Why would Alec leave when Magnus got here? They are always attached at the hip.”

Izzy and Clary shared a sad look while Jace let out a sigh. Luke was the one who spoke up, “Well, because Magnus broke up with Alec a few days ago and from what I’ve heard from both sides, neither of them are dealing with it too well.” 

Simon and Maia shared looks of surprise at hearing the news. “So, if I just saw Alec lead Magnus into the alley, would we think that is a good thing or a bad thing?”

Izzy jumped out of her seat with a gasp. “Why didn’t you start with that, Maia?!” she exclaimed while taking off for the back of the bar, quickly followed by the rest of the group. Izzy pulled up at the window, leaving room for Jace and Clary to stand on either side of her. Luke and Simon pulled up behind them. 

“By the angel, Alec looks like he is about to cry,” Jace whispered as he was trying to figure out what his brother was feeling through the parabatai bond. 

“I swear, if Magnus leaves him alone again, I’ll kill him,” Izzy grumbled.

“Wait, look at Magnus’ smile,” Clary mentioned with a wide grin growing on her face. 

“Isn’t this invasive? Shouldn’t we let them have their moment?” Luke asked received an overwhelming shush and angry glares from the group. 

The five of them watched as Magnus leaned up and Alec ducked down to meet for a kiss. Izzy and Clary squealed while Jace mumbled, “Thank the Angel.” They continued watching until Magnus led Alec out of the alley, wrapping their arms around each other clearly happy again. 

They made their way back to the bar and were met with a concerned Maia. “So?”

Izzy looked at her with shining eyes and a wide smile. “Let’s just say that Alec’s reports won’t be in for a few days.”


End file.
